Love in a Lap Dance
by AishiExcel
Summary: Matt hasn't played videogames for two weeks and it's all Mello's fault.... MelloMatt!


-1Love in a Lap Dance

(Deathnote)

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote. If I did it would have been full of homoerotic vibes for the first three volumes and then been neglected and forgotten about. Obata and Ohba did a much better job, albeit without the homo vibes (sniffle)

Rated T for sexy themes, swearing and Mello's gyrating hips.

Mello&Matt

Summary: Matt hasn't played videogames for two weeks and it's all Mello's fault…

* * *

I think I have a problem.

You see, I haven't played videogames for two whole weeks.

I'm beginning to get worried. I was at a crucial point in Final Fantasy XII and I haven't even turned it on and let the gambits play for me, let alone attempted to get anywhere. I don't even remember if I saved last time I played. My ps2 hasn't been turned on in 14 days. My DS is lying dusty on the bedside table and my games are scattered all over the floor.

This is all Mello's fault. Well, I guess it's kind of mine, too, but mainly, it's his. Maybe I should backtrack a little and explain.

Mello and I have been friends since the days before I knew what 'cigarette' meant and Mello had even thought of wearing leather. I guess you could say all that time makes you really, really comfortable around each other. When Mello lost his virginity (the tender age of 13, folks) he had to give me the play-by-play. When I tried smoking pot once it was Mello I told first. So when it comes to me, he doesn't HAVE a sense of shame. Pride, maybe, but never shame. The only thing he'd be embarrassed to tell me was that he'd lost at something.

Anyways, we've always been super-close. So I know what I can and can't come to him with.

And one thing you don't tell your best friend and roommate is that you're gay and have the hots for him

It tends not to end well.

Of course, the whole thing becomes pretty hard when he starts giving you a lap dance.

I'd been playing Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and listening to some music (techno. It's the best, bitches) when a song came on that Mello liked.

Liked a lot, apparently. He started to dance to it.

I tried not to pay attention/laugh/bleed profusely from my nose and continued on with my game. And that's when Mr.ChocolateAddict decided to come over and dance on me.

He swayed over, all leather pants and sex appeal, and started to pump his hips to the bass line right in front of my face. I moved my head to look around him but Mello doesn't like to be ignored. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him, now thrusting his pelvis as though doing something much more obscene than dancing.

"Mattttttiiiiieeee----" He grinned sarcastically. "Don't look away. You know you want some."

"You're blocking my view, Mello," I mumbled.

He rotated his hips in a way that made my stomach clench and teased the hem of his shirt up, exposing even MORE stomach than he already showed on a daily basis.

"When you've got a view like THIS," he purred, "who needs some dumb game?"

"I'm trying to steal a car!" I snapped. "Get out of the way!"

Mello then went to even more extremes to "piss me off". He started to bring his body down onto my lap while still grinding his hips, rubbing against an area that is DEFINITELY going to react if ground against. I felt a blush spring to my cheeks and tried to squirm out from under him. That, of course, created more friction which only succeeded in intensifying the sensations in my lower body as well as my embarrassment. Mello seemed not to notice and took his shirt all the way off, whirling it over his head like a helicopter. (A Mellocopter. Ha, ha, ha…)

I had to say something to get him off or he was DEFINITELY going to notice something poking him. This could have been embarrassing and all I wanted was to get back to my game so I blurted-

"Mello I'm gay!"

I thought that, like any guy, Mello would have leaped off of my lap, gone running to the other side of the room and gagged in disgust. Which is when I would have said, "Ha-ha gotcha", picked up my controller and gone back to terrorizing Vice City.

Instead, he froze for a second. "What?"

"Did I stutter? I'm gay. Get off my lap."

I waited for him to freak out, say 'ew', slap me, do something to confirm the rejection I always knew I'd get, but instead he grinned.

"Really?"

I stopped and blinked. "What?"

"I said, are you really gay?"

What the HELL was I supposed to say to that? Yes, Mello, and I'm most definitely enjoying you sitting on my lap right now? No, I'm going to continue living a lie and getting jealous every time I hear about what 'hot bimbo' you've 'nailed' this week?

"I was- just get off my lap- I-"

Mello frowned at me and he looked for all the world like a male dominatrix in those leather pants. "Don't make excuses. Give me an answer."

I was probably about forty shades redder than my hair. "I….. Mmhmm…"

"What was that?"

I looked at the TV, my hands, the walls…. Anywhere but at the gorgeous blonde straddling my lap. This was NOT how I'd planned to come out. (Well, I hadn't planned to come out at all, but STILL.)

"Yes. I am."

Mello's grin got wider and, somehow, menacing.

"So you like guys?"

God damn it! All I wanted to do was play GTA. Was that too much to ask for? To be able to steal virtual cars without getting the Spanish Inquisition?

"Yes."

"So… do you like ME?"

I nearly choked. "WHAT?"

"Do you like me? It's not that hard a question."

What Mello lacked in subtlety, he made up for in stubbornness. I found that out as I tried to deflect the question. "Look, we're best friends and-"

"Just tell me. Do you like me?"

"I don't know if this is a good time to talk about-"

He grabbed my chin and his eyes bored into mine. "Answer. Now."

Shit! Shit! Shit! Mello was straight. I'd always thought so. He slept with too many girls for it to be otherwise. Even with the hair…. Even with the leather… I'd never gotten my hopes up. I always knew that inevitable rejection would come.

"Stop teasing me. You're just going to make fun of me if I tell you the truth."

"No, I won't. Say it."

"Yes! I god damn like you! OKAY?"

Mello didn't bother with any words. Any laughter, any teasing.

He didn't even say, "That's great because I like you too."

He just pulled me to him and kissed me.

I was so surprised that I don't remember a lot of what happened next, and what I do remember I'm not about to tell. Let's just say that since then, neither Mello nor I have gotten off of the other or put our clothes on long enough to do ANYTHING. I haven't even had time to LOOK at a game console.

But today he's pried himself away from me for long enough to go somewhere and my DS is looking at me forlornly. I'm wondering if it's worth it to pick it up and try and beat a few Gym Leaders before he gets back.

Unfortunately, as I think that, Mello strides back in holding a brown bottle.

"You know, Mattie, I've always wondered what you'd taste like covered in chocolate syrup."

I look at the game, then at Mello, then back at the game. I haven't played videogames in two weeks. I really have missed them…

Oh hell. I've already gone 14 days without them.

Videogames can wait a little longer.

* * *

A/N: YAY! My second Mello&Matt story! This came to me while I was half-asleep on the bus one day XD I apologize humbly if I made Mello OOC. I just loved the idea of him giving Mello a lap dance, though!! Oh, one more thing. I mentioned Matt smoking pot once in his little ramble about his and Mello's friendship. DRUGS ARE BAD AND NOBODY SHOULD DO THEM. I DO NOT DO/ENDORSE MARIJUANA. With that being said…. Can't you see him as the type to get high and play videogames until 8:00 the next morning? Potheads are idiots, but I could imagine Matt as one XD Anyways R&R!!!!I hope you liked!!! 


End file.
